Almost Black
by Cuteaccent
Summary: Fem Shepard/?. Oneshot.


_**ALMOST BLACK**_

"Was it just sex Shepard? Did you believe we were to die on Ilos?"

Head bowed Shepard rested against the bulkhead ignoring the coolness of the steel penetrating her khakis, her skin beginning to rise into perfect white bumps, the hairs on her arms & neck standing fully to attention. Folding her arms across her chest & letting out a heavy sigh she searched for an answer.

"You can't even look at me?"

Begrudgingly Shepard slowly raised her head & locked gaze with the deepest darkest almost black eyes. Here was her answer; dark eyes that could penetrate every wall, every barrier that she had ever built, eyes that could see right into her very soul. Shepard's toned stomach tightened as she fought to catch her breath, the palpitations in her chest becoming ever faster.

"Eye contact at last, you regret our intimacy"

Shepard pursed her lips & closed her eyes letting out a long slow breath as she tried in vain to regain control of her breathing.

"Damn you Shepard, Why? Why can't you look at me? What is it?"

Shepard remained silent her eyes tightly shut.

"We fought together on Feros & Noveria; I've saved your life more times than you would probably care to remember. At Therum you saved my life & at what cost, AT WHAT COST SHEPHERD? Why was my life worth so much? Did you have it planned this way? Grooming me, coming below decks talking about family & showing an interest in my life, my work? ANSWER ME!"

Shepard still rested against the cold bulkhead unmoving, statue like, head bowed arms folded eyes still tightly shut, swallowing hard, throat & mouth parched.

"Fuck you; oh I forgot we did that already!" The door to the Commanders Quarters hissed open "Goodbye Comman..."

Shepard's eyes shot open "WAIT!" her arms unfolded; she forcibly pushed herself upright off of the bulkhead "Wait!"

"Why?"

"Don't leave" Shepard almost begged

"Why"

Shepard tilted her head slightly forward & rubbed at the back of her neck, taking a deep breath she exhaled quickly through puffed cheeks.

"Well" drifted the voice from the doorway "Stop looking at the floor & pretending like you have a crick in your neck, explain, make me understand"

Shepard's head snapped up & with lightening quick reaction she stood in the doorway, transfixed by beauty she could only ever have imagined Shepard couldn't move, the palpitations within her chest had returned with a vengeance, her toned stomach had once again tightened as she struggled to control her now heavy ragged breathing.

"What? Shepard. What is it?" Black Eyes searched Shepard features for some kind of explanation

Shepard gazed deeper into dark orbs searching for words that still failed her

"What? What did I do that was so wrong?"

Still holding her gaze Shepard took a step closer her hand instinctively reached up fingers & palm barely grazed soft delicate skin as her thumb ran tentatively along a defined cheekbone. Shepard allowed her eyes to close; a soft moan escaped her throat as delicate fingers entwined themselves with auburn strands around the nape of her neck, coaxing her closer until bodies pressed tightly together. Soft lips brushed, gently at first against her own making her flesh once again rise into perfect small bumps a shiver piercing its way through her soul growing with intensity, a strong tongue slipped past lips that Shepard parted quickly. After losing herself in the warmth & softness of the kiss for what seemed like an eternity Shepard was the first to pull away, they leaned brow upon brow gasping for breath. Shepard had never experienced anything this intense, this raw before & much to her surprise before she could regain enough composure to stop three words she never thought she would hear herself say came softly tumbling from parted lips.

"I love you Li..."

Shepard sat bolt upright small beads of sweat making their way down her temples & back saturating the sheets that now clung to her athletic & toned body like second skin. Eyes wide & dilated heart pounding she fought for every breath. Wiping a distracted hand across a sticky forehead she suddenly realized as if for the first time where she was. Shepard screwed her eyes tightly shut, placed her head in her hands & flopped back onto the bunk.

"SHIT!" She let out a long breath sliding her palms down her cheeks, fingers finally finding their target she began to gently rub her eyes trying to wipe away the remnants of the dream that had plagued her sleep every night since Ilos.


End file.
